jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Transcript
Jericho Episode 2: Fallout Gray: Is there any sign of the Sheriff, Mr. Hawkins? Hawkins: No, sir. I need to speak to your mayor. We've got trouble coming. (They look up at the sky) Jake: Oh, my God! Jake: Mom, where's April? Gail: Jake, where have you been? Jake: Where is she?! Gail: Down the hall. What's going on? Jake: Get Dad on the radio. April: You'll be fairly mobile on it. How do you feel? Heather: I feel like a badass. Jake: April! Does the clinic have a fallout shelter?! April: Yes... what's going on? Jake: It's bad...come on. Johnston: Jericho has two underground shelters. One right here under the town hall, the other under the medical clinic. Gray: What about the basement, storm cellars? Hawkins: They're better than nothing. But you got to seal off the rest of the house with, uh, Duct Tape, plastic sheeting. Anything that you can get your hands on. Eric: How do you know about radiation, Mr. Hawkins? Hawkins: Because I was a cop in St. Louis. And after 9/11 we got up to speed. So our biggest problem could be the rain. Shep: But won't the rain carry the radiation out of the air? Hawkins: Yes, and bring it straight down on Jericho. A direct concentrated hit, anyone exposed too long.... Chief Caroll: Mr. Mayor? Sir? Johnston: Alright, look. We're going to divide the town in two. Everyone over here can go to the town hall shelter. All those on the north side will go to the clinic. Eric: We need to get the word out, Dad. Johnston: How long before the radiation gets here? Hawkins: Oh, I'm new here. This is your town. How long does it normally take a storm to get here from Denver? Gray: Less than two hours.... Various People in the crowd: Two hours? We can't do that! Theres not enough time! Johnston: We got work to do here guys. Eric: Jake and I used to play down here when we were kids. Johnston: I don't think anyones been down here in 10 years. Gray: How many people can we fit in here? Johnston: 300. Gray: You do know that theres almost 5000 people in this town. Johnston: Eric? Eric: Yeah Johnston: Make sure that all the people who have basements use them. We are NOT running out of room here today. You understand? Eric: Got that. Eric: Jimmy? Jake: When was the last time someone was in here? Jake: You're kidding me.... April: I can't put people in here! Jake: There's no air. There's no air in here. I hope the fan works. We've got a lot of work to do. Emily: (trying to signal a car) Hey! Hey, wait! Emily: Oh, thank God! I haven't seen anybody for hours. I ran out of gas. There's dead birds all over the road. Roy: Yeah, we saw them too. They must've flown through the radiation. Emily: What radiation? Roy: There was a mushroom cloud! Somebody nuked us. Emily: Oh, my God... Roy: Look miss, we're... we're running low on gas. Do you know if there's a gas station nearby? Emily: Well, what do you think it is? Do you think its an accident or...? Simon: Ma'am, we don't know yet. Emily: It come from Wichita because my fiance, he's flying in from... Roy: No, no. Wrong direction. More like Denver. Roy: Look, we need gas. Do you know if there is a gas staion nearby? Emily: Yeah... no. No. The pumps they don't work. They're all but abandoned. Emily: No... we could try the Richmond Ranch. I think they might have gas there. Roy: You get in. We'll take you there. Simon: Miss! It's okay. Get in. Gracie: Dale? Wake up. Wake up, angel. Dale: Mom? Gracie: Don't you remember what happened last night? Your mom's gone. Shep: Gracie! Come on, Gracie! Open up! Gracie! We need to stock the shelters with food! Sheriff Caroll on the megaspeaker: Attention! Attention! There is radioactive fallout coming from the nuclear blast. You have less than 90 minutes to get indoors. I repeat! You've got less than 90 minutes to get indoors. Use your basements. Use ducktape or other tape to seal your home. You have less than 90 minutes. You can go to the shelter at Town Hall or the shelter at the Medical Center. There is radioactive fallout coming. You have 90 minutes to get yourselves indoors. Partier: We are indoors! Mary: You're not from around here are you? Mimi: I came from DC to supervise a little audit on a farm. Is God punishing me? Mary: Look, you should really get to the basement at Town Hall. Mimi: Ya think? Gail: Jake, I'm not going anywhere. Jake: Mom. Mom. I'm not going to argue with you. Go to the other shelter. Gail: I'm staying! Jake: Mom! I don't even know if we can fix it. And I can't concentrate when you're here. Please. I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Gail: Promise me you'll come to the shelter after it's fixed. Gail: Promise me! Jake: I promise, Mom. Gail: I want my boys with me. Jake: Okay. Go. Please, Mom. Mary: Frank! Quit messing with the TV. I dont' want to waste my generator on static. Eric: Mary! What are these people still doing here? Mary: They wont' go. I can't leave these clowns in my bar. Eric: Alright, listen up! Radiation is on it's way from Denver. If you don't have a basement, you need to get to Town Hall. There's a shelter there. Pool Player: I'm not going to Town Hall. Eric: You don't have a choice people. You're being evacuated. Second Pool Player: And who are you? Eric: I'm the Deputy Mayor. (Crowd Laughs) Man in crowd: What? Did your Daddy make you a deputy? Mary: Forget it, Eric. You've told everybody. Eric: Do you realize a nuclear bomb went off yesterday? Pool Player: So? If I'm going to die in a nuclear blast, so be it. I'll be right here, playing pool with my buddies. Eric: You're not going to die in a blast. You're going to get radiation poisoning. Within the first couple of hours... you're going to be vomiting. And have crippling diarreah. Your hair's going to fall out in chunks. Your skin is going to blister. Your internal organs are going to start to shut down. Because well, frankly, they're being cooked from the inside. You're going to get sicker and sicker. Until you can't move. And then you will die. Over there on the floor by the pool table. With your buddies. (Mary and Eric Kiss) Mimi: Oh.... Mimi: Don't mind me. Simon: Sit tight. We'll be right back. (Emily sees a tatoo on the "police officers" neck) Radio: Sheriff, come in? Sheriff? Not a word from the Sheriff since last night. There was a prison bus out there. I, uh, think we better assume the worst. You're on your own. What about Jimmy or Bill? Deputies are missing themselves. You'll just have to handle this. Roy: Don't think we forgot you, did you? (Emily shakes her head.) Roy: Anything wrong, Miss? Emily: No, nothing. Doesn't look like anybody's here. Roy: Well, the pumps locked, so.... Emily: You know, there is this other place that I could take you to. Roy: Look, we're running on fumes as it is. Simon: Make a sound, you die. Emily: I'm sorry, sir, I don't think anybody's home. Bonnie: Miss Sullivan. Emily: Hey, Bonnie. April: Oxygen tanks. IVs. All non-electrical medical supplies. Orderly: When was that written? April: 1957. The population of Jericho was 1000 people. Orderly: I'll start moving everyone. Jake: I'll get the ventilation system fixed. Someone: She threw everything. Heather: Mind if I pitch in? Jake: You know how to strip wires? Heather: Ever since junior high. Heather: Yeah, I was that popular. Jake: Alright, great. Check the fanbelt, I think it's freyed. Heather: Well then you might want to get another one. Heather: Any mid-century American car would be a good match. And check the pressure. You don't want the motor to heat up. Jake; Okay, alright. You take over. I'll look for a fanbelt. Heather: Excuse me? Sir? You're doing that wrong. Jake: April! April: She thinks we should'nt move the baby. Jake: Ma'am. Your baby is protected in this little bubbble. She's got fresh air and food. Right now she's the safest person in Jericho. But you're not. We need to make sure she has a mother to take care of her when this thing is over. Okay? Please! Please, let us take you both down to the shelter. Okay? Okay. Jake; Bobby! Mrs. Dawson: Jake Green! Jake: Just a second, ma'am Jake: There's.. Mrs. Dawson: I'm Emily Sullivans aunt. Jake: Mrs. Dawson. Hi. Mrs. Dawson: Have you seen Emily? Jake: No. Not since yesterday. Maybe she's at the other shelter. Mrs. Dawson: Nobody over there has seen her. She's not at her house. Mrs. Dawson: I heard you were back in town and I figured the one person that would know. Jake: Sorry, I have to go. But if I see her, I"ll tell her you were looking for her. But I'm sure she's fine. Roy: So we'll just, uh, use your pump and be on our way. Bonnie (hand signing): Stanley has the key. Roy: What'd she just say? Emily: Oh, her brother Stanley. He's got the key to the pump. Simon: Wait a minute, she's deaf? Bonnie: Yes. I read lips. Emily: When do you think Stanley gets back? Bonnie: Another hour. He.... Simon: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What'd she just say? Emily: It's going to be about another hour. Simon: Oh. We can wait an hour. Can't we? Bonnie: Miss Sullivan. Are you alright? Emily: Yeah, I'm fine. (laughs nervously) I'm just hungry. Um. Why don't we make some food for the officers. Simon: Oh! I want eggs. It's a farmhouse. You've got eggs, right? Roy: Why don't we, uh, all go make something to eat? Emily: Sure. Man on radio: ...at town hall? Johnston: Yeah, that's right. All those at the north of main street go to the Medical Center. Gail: Johnston! Johnston: Right. I know. You want me to take it easy. I'm just going to go help Eric get the supplies from.... Gail: I've already sent people to do that. Johnston: Gail, who is in charge here? You or me? Gail: You do NOT want to play that game. Man: This is every book in the library that we have about nuclear radiation. Johnston: (reading) "Our friend the Atom." Gray: It's something, right? Johnston: Anything in here for grown ups? I'd like to know what we're supposed to do if this town gets hit. Man: None of the books is specific. Atom bombs have only gone off twice in populous cities twice in history. And Denver was hit by a hydrogen bomb probably anyway. Gray: What's the difference? Hawkins: Hydrogen bombs... they literaly explode the air. Gail: So what you're saying is... that nobody really knows what's coming. Johnston: Then we pick worst case scenario. What needs to be done? Man: Wait a second, sir. I have that. Let me just.... Hawkins: Anything left outside will have to be scrubbed down. If it rains the, uh, the top 18 inches of soil or so will have to be removed before planting again. And tell everybody to cover all the water wells. That's about what it says, right? Man: Yes, yes. That's right. Johnston: Well, you heard the man. Jeff, let's get all the ranchers to get the livestock inside. Hawkins: I'm going to work on the radio. This may be our last chance to make contact for a while. Johnston: There's a bunch of people in the church. They held a vigil there all night. I'm going to make sure they get to shelter. Gail: Hurry back. Johnston: Yes, ma'am. Heather: I'm telling you, they need to be replaced. Man: Listen. girlie, don't tell me Heather: Please don't argue with me. The brushers are shot. It's rubbing too high. Jake: Turn it off! April: Jake! Everyone's ready. What do we do now? Jake: Don't let them in here. April: The rain's going to be here soon. People are getting scared. Do we have air or not? Jake: Seal them up in here and they're going to die. Jake: Hello, Dad? Dad, can you hear me? Eric: Dad's checking on the church, Jake. What do you need? Jake: Our shelter's no good. I'm bringing these people to Town Hall. Eric: What? Whoa! Hold on. Jake, I don't know how many more people we can hold. What about the basement? Jake: They don't have basements, Eric. That's why they came here. April: Eric! We've got 200 people here. Eric. Some of them need medical attention. Handle it. Eric: I'll be at Town Hall soon, I'll check how much room we have and I will call you back. April: I dont' have time, we're coming. April: (to Jake) Sorry. My husband needs a kick sometimes. Jake: You don't have to apologize to me. Eric: I've got to go to the shelter. Bring everything you can. Gracie: How how much more do you need? Eric: Enough to feed half the town, Gracie. Gracie: Half the town? Wait! Girl: Skylar, you have to come to the shelter. Skylar: I'm not going to some stupid shelter! I'm going home to wait for my parents. Girl: Don't be crazy. Skylar: I'm not crazy! I'm going home! Girl: Fine. Gracie: Excuse me ladies. Are you going to pay for those? Skylar: What are you talking about? Everybody's just taking stuff. Gracie: This is still my store. Is that for an emergency? Skylar: Alright. You know what? Fine. Keep it. Girl: Her parents are in New York, okay? Who knows if they're going to even come back? Girl: It was just a couple of cans of soda. Gracie: They're my soda. Roy: I say we head East. Simon: She was headed East, wasn't she? Simon: Hey! How far from here would you say those crows were? Emily: About 5 miles west from where you picked me up. Roy: Hell! Then we'll go North. (Emily signs something to Bonnie) Simon: Hey! You wanna help me out with the coffee? Emily: Yeah, I'll show you where it is. Gray: You better get down to that shelter. The wind is moving faster than we thought. Hawkins: I'm watching it. Just get everybody underground. Gray: If you get that thing to work, just do me a favor and find out who did this to us. Man on radio: Eric, come in. Eric: This is Eric, go ahead. Man on radio: There are a couple of busloads coming to Town Hall. Eric: Whoa! Whoa! People! Please, don't get off the bus. We can't take you! Jake: Eric! What the hell are you doing? Eric: They can't come in here, Jake. Jake: What do you mean, "They can't come in here"? Eric: We're packed! Jake: What? I've got a whole bus load of people here that need shelter. April: You're really going to turn away all these people Eric? You're going to turn away your wife?! Gray: We let everybody in, we'll all suffocate. April: Eric, there are really sick people here and the storm is coming. Eric: Okay, we can take 10. And I've saved a spot for you. Jake: Alright, the ten most critical, fast. Gray! The salt mine! How many people will it hold? Gray: Well as many as you want, but I don't think.... Jake: It has a ventilation system, right? Gray: Yeah, and water. Jake: Alright. It's the best option we have right now. Alright? Jake: Mom! Gail: Have you seen your father? He told me he was going to the church. Gray: Well, Gail... the people from the church got back 20 minutes ago. Gail: Eric! Eric: Mom, we'll find Dad. Jake! Take your people to the mine. Leave us 10. Shep: I'll go with you Jake. After 27 years, nobody knows that mine the way I do. Guess you can fit 11 people now. Gray: Yeah, make it 12. It's my place. I should be there. Jake: Well let's go. Heather: Jake! We're going to be okay. Okay? Jake: Hang on! Simon: It's all good. Emily: Oh no, no, I'll get it. Emily: (spilled coffee on Simon) I am so sorry! Simon: DAMN IT! Emily: It's bad. Look, go in the kitchen right now and run cold water over it. It'll stop the blisters. I'll clean up this room. Roy: What happened? Simon: She... I burned my hand. Roy: You left her alone? Simon: She's fine. Emily: Is he alright? Roy: He'll live. Gray: I can only get 12 down on the elevator at a time. That's the best I can do. Jake: Shep! We have to seal the entrance. Shep: There's no door, Jake. Jake: Well we can't just let the rain pour down the shaft. These people won't be safe. We won't be safe. Shep: Yeah, how do we seal it? Jake: I don't know. It's a mine. You got dynamite, right? Gray: Whoa, whoa. Wait! Jake: We put charges, here, here, here... Gray: Are you crazy!? How do we know we won't bring the whole thing down on top of us? Jake: We don't. (Morse code comes in over the radio) Emily: I'm going to go to the little girls room. Roy: Hey, where is that? Emily: Right up stairs. Roy: Good to know. Gray: Straight back! Jake: Eric? Any sign of dad? Eric: No. Not yet. Checked the church, Main Street. Going through every inch of Town Hall right now. Jake: Listen, Eric. I'm going to need you to bring a crew over here and dig us out when this things over. Eric: What? What? Why? Shep: We're ready, Jake! Eric: Are you crazy? Jake: Just dig us out. And find Dad, okay? Let's go! (morse code continues) Eric: Mr. Hawkins. My father come through here? Hawkins: No, I haven't seen him. Eric: mom. Check the offices again. Maybe we missed something. I need to check out the parking lot. Look I'm fine okay. Gail: Be careful. Be careful. Eric: Alright I will. Hawkins: You need some help, ma'am? Gail: No. We need you on the radio. Hawkins: You know, I can't get this old thing to work. Gail: Okay, come. Please. Skylar: You are NOT in my house. Get off my property right now. And my property goes all the way down the hill. Dale: You need to get back to town. Radiation's coming from Denver. Skylar: I'm not leaving here! My parents are on their way back. Dale: You talked to them? Skylar: No, freak! The phones are dead. But I'm not leaving here without them. Dale: Alright. Stay inside. Tape up the windows. And don't use the water. Skylar: Ugh! Don't tell me what to do. Dale: I'm serious, Skylar. Stay inside. Skylar: Dale? Dale stop. Please. Stay here. It's not safe out there. Please stay here. Boy: Cody, where are you at? Jake: Hey, hey, ho, ho, ho!. Take some of that out. Seal the entrance. Not cause a cave in. Heather: Hey. Where'd you learn how to do that? Jake: I knew a guy once. Heather: Did you blow him up? Jake: *laughs* Emily: (into the receiver) Hello? Is anyone here? Shep: How does that look? Jake: That's good, that'll do. Jake: How we coming, Gray? Gray: This is that last of them. Shep: I'm almost done here. Jake: Same here. Emily: (into the reciever) This is Emily Sullivan, we're at he Richmond Ranch with Bonnie. Please help us. (Channel 3) Emily: Can you here me? Is there anyone out there? Jake: What was that? Jake: You hear that? Shep: Someone's on the radio. Emily: ....Emily Sullivan. I'm at the Richmond Ranch. Jake: Everybody be quiet! Emily: There are men with guns here. I think they might've killed the Sheriff. Hello? Can you hear me? (Channel 4) Jake: Emily! Emily! Emily! Can you hear me? Heather: Emily? Emily: Come in, Come in. Come in. Can you hear me? Is there anyone out there? (We see the officers radio is set to channel 8) (Channel 5) Emily: Is there anyone on this channel? Can anyone hear me? Jake: Shep, give me your keys. Shep: Jake, it's going to start raining any minute now. Jake: Give me your keys! I can make it!. Shep: Alright. Okay. Gray: Jake, you're out of your mind. Jake: Gray! Get everybody down there alright? Gray: Hey, Jake! Jake: WHAT!? (Gray tosses him a gun) Jake: When everybody's down, say "All clear." Okay? Gray: Almost ready, Jake. Stand by. Jake: Come on! Come on! Gray: Jake? We're all clear. EXPLOSION Gail: Johnston? Johnston? Johnston: Gail... Gail: Oh, my God! Gail: Mr. Hawkins! Mr. Hawkins! Mr. Hawkins! Simon: Wheres' the brother? Roy: Where the hell's the girl? Emily: I think they might've killed. I think they might've killed the Sheriff. (Channel 6) Emily: Please help us! (We see again that Roys radio is on channel 8) (Channel 7) Emily: Hello? This is Emily Sullivan. I'm looking for the Jericho Police Department. Can you hear me? Is there anyone out there? (Channel 8) Emily: Is there anybody on this channel? There are men here with guns. I think they might've killed the sheriff. Please, somebody help us... Sheriff: Run Emily! Run! Roy: Hey! Hey! Emily: STOP! Stop! (Emily Fires the gun off) Roy: Think this through. Emily: Let her go! No! Roy: We just want gas! Roy: Supplies. That's all this is about. Just about fuel. Emily: Let her go! Roy: Look! Emily: Please, Please, let her go. Roy: This what you wanna see? You ready to talk now miss? Emily; Please, let her go. (Gunshot) (Roy gets in about shots or so. Emily shoots roy) Eric: April. April, come here. April: Hey, Dad! Can you tell me what happened? Gail: I just found him on the floor in his office. April: You hit your head? Jake: Bonnie! Take them to the storm cellar now. Guys, go! Jake: Come on, we gotta get inside. Jake: Emily, Emily. Hey. It's going to be okay. Alright. I promise. It's going to be okay. Alright. Look we got to go in now. Babe. Babe. We've gotta get inside before the rain. Okay? Come with me. Come on. Jake: Run! Run! Jake: Get inside Sam: Hey, Dad. Hawkins: Hey. How you doing? You comfortable? Sam: It's like camping. Hawkins: You hate camping. Sam: Yep. Hawkins: Wheres Allison? Darcy: She's up in her room. Hawkins: Samuel, go get Ali. Sam: Yes, sir. Hawkins: Tell her I'm home. Sam: Yes, sir. Darcy: Robert. Robert! What's happening out there? Hawkins: I don't know. Darcy: Oh, you know. You always know something. Hawkins: Hey, hey. You are alive Darcy, okay? And the kids are safe. You know, don't ask me questions. Dale: I think my mom died yesterday... Skylar: I think my mom died yesterday too. Emily: I thought you were gone. Jake: Emily... Emily: Why are you here? Jake: Trying to keep you safe. Emily: I'm never safe around you. (Hawkins puts a tack down in Denver) (Hawkins puts a tack down in Atlanta) (Hawkins puts a tack down in Chicago) (Hawkins puts a tack down in Philadelphia) (Hawkins puts a tack down in San Diego) (Hawkins grabs three more tacks)